When Worlds Collide
by zukofireblazer
Summary: What will happen when Zuko and Iroh meet up with the crazed hippies that the others encountered? o.O
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. whimper

**When Worlds Collide**

Iroh and Zuko meandered through the heavely wooded thicket, having no clue whatsoever as to where they were headed. There was silence among the two of them for a while, seeing as there wasn't really anything to talk about. Iroh was the first to break the silence. "So, Zuko, do you have any idea where we are?"

Zuko followed along behind his uncle, his arms folded. "No." He didn't bother even looking around.

"Oh... Well, is there anything you'd like to do to pass the time, then?" Iroh questioned, hoping that he'd say something fun that they could do. Altough that was unlikely.

"No..." replied Zuko, his tone plain. He continued to walk on.

"Okay then..." Iroh looked around, hearing music in the distance. He stopped, listening to it. "Zuko, do you hear that?"

Zuko stopped for a moment and shrugged, "No." Even though he had heard it, and walked towards where the sound of the music came from.

Iroh quickly followed after him, keeping silent. "Zuko, don't you care that this could be a trap set by Azula?" He looked around semi-nervously.

"No." Zuko answer, stepping out of the trees, looking at the group that was singing, dancing, and playing music.

Iroh stepped out of the trees, looking to the group. He examained their style of clothing for a moment, then looked at Zuko again. "They're hippies... I'm pretty sure this isn't a trap now. Do you think we should go over and talk to them?"

"...No..." Zuko simply replied yet again, watching the hippies. They hadn't noticed him or Iroh yet.

Iroh gave his nephew a blank stare for a moment, "Don't you say anything besides no?"

Zuko shook his head, "No."

Iroh chuckled slightly, rolling his eyes. He looked to the hippies again, "I'm going to go talk to them. Would you like to join me?"

He sighed, "No."

"Zuko, you don't have to talk if you don't want to."

Zuko did'nt respond to him this time. Iroh shrugged, "Whatever you say, then." He thought to himself, "_Or not say..."_ He then began to walk closer to the hippies, which were still singing and what not. He stopped when he was about ten feet away, watching them. They looked at him, finally noticing him, suddenly stopping their festivities.

Tell me whatcha think! I'll submit more of it if enough people like it.


	2. Chapter 2

**When Worlds Collide**

_Chapter 2_

"Well, hello there, fellow brotherin!" the leader of them spoke in a raspy voice, holding his banjo.

Iroh motioned his hand in a small wave, "Hello. That's wonderful music you were playing there," he simply complemented.

"Oh, uhh... Thanks." There was a small pause, "Who are you?"

"I'm I-" he paused for a minute, remembering not to say his real name. "Isaac."

"Ok... Who's your friend over there?" He pointed to Zuko.

Iroh looked back at Zuko for a moment, "Oh, that's just... Lee. He's my nephew." He turned in Zuko's direction, "Well, are you going to come over or not?"

Zuko just stood there, his arms folded. He shook his head, "No."

Iroh gave him a blank stare, "Ok then, Lee..." He turned back to the hippies yet again, "Sorry, Lee's just stubborn. So... Do you know where we are?"

"Well of course I do!" He paused, looking around, "Uhh..." He spread his arms out, "We're here!"

Iroh gave a look of complete stupidity to him, "Ok then... Then who are all of y-"

"Are you headed to Omashu?" One of the hippies cut him off, "We can take you there!"

Iroh thought for a moment, "Well, not exactly. But Omashu is on the way to where we're headed. I'd be thrilled to have you lead us there. Thank you."

"Well, let's get going then!" They all turned, walking off, playing a song.

"Come on, Lee. We need to move on now." He followed after the crazy hippies.

Zuko whined, "Noooo..." His voice sounded much like that of a whiney five year old. He slowly followed after them, his arms still folded, his head slightly hung.

There was little talk amongst them as they walked, still singing the song. Zuko had decided to walk with his uncle, walking behind the hippies. After they'd finally stopped, Iroh was the first to speak. "May I ask what song it was you were playing? Something about a, uhh... Secret cave?"

"Uhh, yeah. It was about the cave we're going to go through to get to Omashu. I always forget the last part of it, though."

Iroh nodded solemnly, "Ohh."

After about thirty more minutes of walking, they stopped before the enormous entrance of the cave. The female member of the hippies spoke, "Well, here's the cave. The Cave of Two Lovers. To get through it, you must trust in love. Or die... According to the curse, that is."

"Heyyyy... I just remembered the last part of the song!" He played a small part of the song on his banjo, "Or diiiiiie..."

"Curse? What curse?" Inquired Iroh.

"Oh, you'll find out about it while in the cave." Replied the girl.

He gave a nod, "Seems simple enough." He followed the group as they walked into the cave, then looked back at Zuko. "Coming?"

Zuko stood frozen in his tracks, shaking his head back and forth.

"Awe, why not? This could be fun!"

"Because... Love? I have no need for it anymore."

Iroh sighed, "Zuko..." He made sure the others were out of earshot when he said his name, "Don't worry, and doubt you have to do anything... Well, ya know... Mushy..."

"Fine... I will go, but only because I have no clue where to go at the moment..." He slowly followed after his uncle and the hippies.


	3. Chapter 3

Fear the crazy talking hippies... and cheese puffs... and Zuko's "no" streak... evil laughter

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_When Worlds Collide_**

_Chapter 2_

They all looked around, everything being pitch black. "Uhh... Hey new dudes... Do ya'll have any torches? I like... Can't see, yo..." The leader complained.

Iroh looked at him warily, "Umm..." He hesitated, "Yes. We do." He formed a flame in one hand, lighting the area. He igured the hippies were too stupid to notice he or Zuko were firebenders. Then, he looked to Zuko. "Lee, a little help please?"

Zuko looked at his uncle again, "No."

Iroh spoke in a more sincere voice, "Please?"

Zuko sighed, not speaking. He formed a flame all around his body, enlighting the cave even more. Chong, which was the hippies leaders name, spoke. "Whoa! You guys like... Have built-in torches..." He looked around the lit cave, "Groovy... Thanks."

Iroh nodded, "Yep." He looked around the many cave tunnels, "So... Where do we go from here?"

Chong had a funny little grin on his face and shrugged, "I donno, fire dude. But we'll figure it out someday..." He scratched his head, "I hope..." He looked at Iroh again, "Does it look like I would know?"

"Uhh..." Iroh looked at Chong, "No... It honestly dosen't..." He didn't want to comment that it didn't look like he knew much at all. He got a sudden random question to ask all of them, "Just out of curiousity... Don't think about it, just answer it. What's the first thing that comes into your mind?"

Chong spoke, "Mayonaise."

Lily, Chong's wife answer, "Tree frogs."

Moku, a larger, more portly member of the ground replied, "More time to think..."

"Umm... Ok then..." Iroh shook his head at their stupidity, and looked at Zuko. "What about you?"

Zuko replied, "No."

There was a long awkward silence afterwards. You could hear the distant chirp of a criket. Then, Iroh spoke. "Alright... Then lets m-"

He was interrupted by Moku, "Well, if you asked us what the first thing was that came to our minds, what's the first thing that coems to your mind?"

"Tea," replied Iroh, chuckling. Zuko slapped his forehead, and the hippies chuckled as well. "Like I was saying, let's move on now." He looked at the many tunnels again, "Which one is it?"

"Like I said... I think... You gotta trust in love to get rhough them, "Chong stated.

"Or die," added Lily, again.

Chong chuckled slightly, "I love that part of the song.." He turned towards them, playing a note from their song earlier (again), "Or die!"

Moku and Lily clapped for a moment, while Iroh and Zuko exchanged expressions. Iroh muttered to Zuko, "They're crazy... Aren't they?"

"No," Zuko replied yet again.

"Leaning more towards insane?"

"No."

"Uhh..." Iroh thought for a moment, "Ultra insane?"

Zuko nodded with Iroh in unison. "I agree..." Iroh spoke.

"Anywho, let's move on now!" Chong said as energetic as before, and began to walk down a tunnel. The other two hippies, fllowed by Iroh and Zuko, walking behind him.

-------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for the reviews, everyone.


End file.
